The Clinical Cancer Education Program has significantly contributed to the enhancement, expansion and creation of educational activities at the Medical College of Ohio since July 1, 1975. This has been evident in many aspects of the clinical recognition, understanding, and management of the various forms of neoplastic disease. This program has had a salutary effect on medical and nursing undergraduate teaching, the education of residents, interns and clinical associates in several clinical fields, in improvement of interdisciplinary conferences, and in a variety of postgraduate enterprises including physicians, dentists, nurses and allied health persons. Goals for the coming year include: 1. To incorporate solid introduction to clinical cancer teaching in a new segment of the undergraduate medical curriculum "Introduction to Clinical Medicine." The Cancer Education Committee and course directors also will reassess other aspects of the undergraduate curriculum especially in the direction of providing opportunities for new and expanded electives in the lengthening clinical clerkships which will be effective in 1980-81. 2. To continue the strengthening of, and additions to, symposia and conferences that serve multiple audiences: medical students and residents; practicing physicians, dentists, nurses and allied health persons. 3. To plan and initiate expanded cancer education in the 20-county Northwest Ohio region, in conjunction with the Northwest Ohio Cancer Network and the developing Area Health Education Center. 4. To relocate the Oncology Resource Room into the new Medical College of Ohio clinical facilities, in proximity to other cancer program activities.